Mike Fisher
Michael David "Mike" Fisher was a character and land lord of The Nags Head. His first episode was Who's a Pretty Boy? (22 Dec 1983). His last episode was Time on Our Hands (29 Dec 1996). Actor Kenneth MacDonald died in 2001 so Mike was said to be in prison for fraud in If They Could See Us Now. Biography Backstory Michael David Fisher was born in about 1950 in London. Not much is known about his early background but he met his wife aged 18. They later married but divorced in 1973. Mike used to live in the East End of London and ran a pub opposite Eddie Chambers. Eddie later moved to The Isle Of Wight, which he classed as emigration. In 1983, Mike left the East End and was living in Peckham, London, SE15 and took over as landlord of a local boozer there, The Nag's Head. Unfortunately he would often be made a mug of by a local market trader who drove a 3 wheel van and wore camel hair coats. Upon his arrival to Peckham, Mike heard all about this man who he'd soon meet. 1983-1996 In November 1983, Mike, now landlord of The Nags Head finally met that pesky market trader called Derek "Del Boy" Trotter. Mike wanted the pub redecorated and Del saw a way to make ££ signs in a con on the brewery. Mike was cheery but had to put up with the pesky regular customer Del who was always trying to sell him some of his dodgy goods. In 1996, Mike's bothersome regular customer Del became rich and left the area to move to the countryside. Del often tried to con Mike into buying the junk he sold. Now that Del had left Peckham, Mike could finally get some peace and quiet. Mike kept in touch with Del though. 2001 and later In 2000 Mike invested his savings into a dodgy South American stock market which his mate Del Boy had also invested in. The stock market crashed and Mike tried to recoup his losses by embezzling the brewery. He was later jailed for it. Del Boy and his family had never sold their Peckham flat so they moved back to Peckham as they were potless. Sid, who ran Sid's Cafe took over as landlord at Mike's request. Bad move though as Sid had run a very unhygienic cafe. However Sid did seem to clean up a lot when he took over as Nags Head landlord. By 2015, as mentioned by Del's autobiography He Who Dares, Mike's prison sentence was reduced, and he retired from the pub game to move to the Isle of Wight and start writing a memoir of his time inside. Since then, Del kept leaving Mike messages, but never got any response back. Since then, Mike is probably enjoying his retirement on the Isle Of Wight. He may be back in touch with his old mate and friendly rival Eddie Chambers again who ran a pub on the Isle Of Wight. Observations Mike First Line:- "Evening gents", to Del, Rodney and Grandad in "Who's A Pretty Boy" Final Line:- "On the house Del" to Del in "Time On Our Hands" Personality Memorable info Born: 1950 Full Name: Michael Fisher Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Mrs Fisher (??-1973) Children: None Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1996. Category:Main characters. Category:Nags Head landlords. Category:Convicted Criminals.